


Yuletide

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's sitting up with their two small children as he waits for 'Santa' to arrive, and Santa has a surprise gift for them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Quentin <3

Jo was sitting watching _The Last Unicorn_ , his two small children curled up next to him, yawning as they struggled to keep their eyes open, but they had wanted to stay up for Santa.

Emil and Emilie were six, and Jo was sure that they knew that Santa wasn't real, but they seemed to be doing it for the biggest kid in the house, their papa Marcus.

He loved Christmas, and he'd spent months making sure that everything was perfect, from the blue flashing lights on the trees to the woolly reindeer jumpers that they were all wearing, as well as a fridge stuffed with food.

Jo was sure that they would struggle to fit the turkey in the oven, but it didn't matter, because they were going to be eating turkey for weeks, so it didn't have to all be cooked in one go.

He glanced at the time, it was half eight and Marcus was meant to be home long before now.

"I think Santa's got a little delayed, how about some hot chocolate?"

The kids nodded, and Jo left them watching their movie as he went to make four mugs of hot chocolate. Usually making food was all that was needed to summon Marcus, he had an uncanny habit of appearing just as dinner was ready, and waking up right before breakfast was served.

Jo found out the marshmallows, cutting them into tiny pieces before making sure that both cups had an even mix of white and pink ones, and the same number of chocolate sprinkles, even though they were melting into one giant sprinkle the second that they hit the hot, milky liquid.

He wandered back through with the four cups balanced in his long fingers, keeping his eye out for the children, and when he stepped into the living room he saw 'Santa' sitting on the sofa with the kids, complete with a reindeer.

Jo stood with his mouth hanging open as a golden retriever wearing reindeer antlers sat happily wagging his tail, the kids fussing over them as Marcus scratched at his fake beard.

"This must be your dad," Marcus said, unable to hide his Swedish accent, and Jo had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, would you like a hot chocolate, Santa?"

"Oh yes." Marcus patted his stomach, padded with cushions, and Jo burst out laughing, heading over to put the mugs on the coffee table, all stacked high with cream and marshmallows.

"Would your reindeer like some food?" Jo looked at the dog, so happy being the centre of attention, and Jo really hoped that Marcus wasn't planning on taking them away after tonight. He wasn't sure how he'd explain that to the kids, they'd been asking for a dog for a very long time, and it would be cruel to tease them with it.

"Yes, there's food for her in my sack." Marcus let out a strange laugh, and both of the kids giggled at him.

Jo couldn't stop smiling, and he saw that Santa's sack was filled entirely with food and toys for the dog.

"I think the reindeer might be happier eating in the kitchen," Jo said to the twins, and they both nodded, waving goodbye as Jo led the dog to the kitchen.

He found out a bowl, and the sound of cheering and laughing filled the house.

Jo was smiling, it had been so long since he'd had a dog, when he'd left home he wasn't able to have his own dog, and then they'd been so busy with the kids when they were little that they hadn't had time to think about pets.

But now he was glad, even though he wasn't best chuffed that Marcus hadn't discussed this with him first.

The dog ate, wagging her tail happily, before taking a drink and looking at Jo.

"Do you want to go back through to the kids?"

The dog darted towards the door, heading through to the living room as Jo followed, and he saw how happy the kids looked when the dog rushed up to them, licking at their hands as she tried to climb on to the sofa, even though there wasn't space for her.

"Does your reindeer have a name, Santa?" Jo asked, still grinning as Marcus tried to laugh like Santa and ended up coughing. He sat down on the end of the sofa, Emilie cuddling into him as the dog tried to sit on her lap, but the dog was far too big for that.

"No. In fact this reindeer is looking for a home." Marcus looked at the kids, and Jo supressed the urge to ask why he, Santa, didn't tell him in advance. "Do you think that she could stay here with you?"

The kids both turned to look at Jo, and he could see that they were both in love with the dog already.

"Of course, who could say no to Santa?" Jo looked down as the dog rested her head on his lap, she was family already. "What do you think we should call her?"

Both of the kids were thinking, as Marcus scratched at his fake beard some more.

Emil whispered something to Emilie, and she nodded in agreement before looking at Jo.

"Comet, like the reindeer."

The dog wagged her tail, and Jo smiled. "That's a great name."

"Can Comet sleep in our room tonight?"

Jo looked at his little angels, it was past their bedtime and Comet was one of the few things that would get them to sleep happily.

"Sure, how about I read you a bedtime story while Santa goes to deliver all the presents?"

The kids laughed, giving Santa a hug before following Jo up to their room. Comet was happy just to be with them, and once the kids were tucked up in bed, he read them their favourite story until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.

Jo gave them both a kiss on the forehead, before tiptoeing out of the room, leaving the door open so that the dog was free to leave in the night.

He crept along the hall towards their bedroom, to see Marcus lying out on the bed, still dressed as Santa.

"No." Jo shook his head, standing in the door as he looked at the sight of Santa laid out on his bed trying to look sexy.

"No what?"

Jo checked that the door was shut before moving closer so that he could talk quietly. "No, I'm not having sex with you in a Santa costume."

Marcus sat up, throwing off the costume at alarming speed, the elastic for his fake beard pinging him in the face as he shuffled out of the red suit, and Jo had to stifle a laugh at the fact that even his boxers were red with white elastic.

"Also, you're not getting out of explaining why we have a dog now." Jo lay out on the bed next to Marcus, leaning in for a quick kiss before wrapping him up in his arms.

"We got called out to a fire at the rescue centre, and no-one was hurt, human or fuzzy, but one of the buildings was damaged… so we all decided that we could make room for some new friends." Marcus snuggled in against Jo's furry chest, and Jo felt so proud of his husband.

"The kids are so happy that they've finally got a dog."

"She's vaccinated and I've got enough food to get us through the holidays." Marcus reached out to hold Jo's hand, intertwining their fingers as he stared into Jo's deep blue eyes. "Are you okay with it all?"

"Yes. Even if you'd brought the whole rescue centre home I'd still love you." Jo ruffled his fingers through Marcus' hair, holding him close as he kissed at the top of his head.

He could feel his body relaxing as Marcus drifted off to sleep, and Jo wondered how he was going to tell him that he'd arranged to adopt another dog.

Two dogs and two kids. They could manage that.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
